Love on the Force
by Laitoste Morna
Summary: Trouble has trouble asking Holly Short out on a date. Will Foaly be able to help him or will everything go trerribly wrong. Read to Find out.
1. Trouble's Troubles

Holly Short and Trouble Kelp were sitting across from each other at a quiet restaurant. Trouble stared into her deep hazel eyes.  
  
"I love you," he said "you know that don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do," she replied smiling at him. He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss. He felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach. He was more than happy. Finally he got the girl of his dreams. After being a chicken for so long. "Oh, Trouble...Trouble...Trouble  
  
"Trouble? Trouble? TROUBLE?"  
  
It was Lily Fronds. She was standing out side Captain Trouble Kelp's cubicle, holding a file. Trouble had dozed of while looking over a report he was suppose to have into Commander Root by 12 midnight. He looked up dazed.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Lily, thoroughly concerned.  
  
"Uh? Oh, yeah. I'm...eh...fine. What can I do for you Corporal?"  
  
"Well, Foaly said to give this to you," she handed him the file, batting her eye lashes, "says it's very important that you sign this and get it back to him right away."  
  
"Alright. Thanks." Said Trouble, taking the file from Lily, and closing the report on his desk, "Can you drop this in the Commander's mailbox for me?"  
  
Lily look horrified. More mail delivery. What did they think she was, a secretary? Yet, Trouble Kelp was the dreamiest man on Recon. She would do anything for him.  
  
"Sure. Right away, Captain." And she left the room.  
  
Trouble turned to the file Foaly wanted him to sign. What a dream! He thought, reaching for a pen. This is getting ridiculous. Even my dreams are telling me to go for it. He signed the file. That's it I asked her out TODAY. He got up and headed toward Ops.  
  
There is one thing you have to know about Trouble Kelp. He's had a crush on Holly Short since their first day in training for the force. He had never much like girls like Lily, who were pretty and big pushovers. Don't get him wrong he like pretty girls. What guy doesn't? Yet, he thought there should be more to a girl than a pretty face and a nice body. He liked girls that we smart and courageous, too. Needless to say when he first say Holly he fell head over heels for her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. This girl can't seriously be in training for Recon. He had thought to himself Boy was he proven wrong.  
  
By the end on their training, Holly had beaten most of the men in every obstacle, with only Trouble above her. Trouble was dumbfounded. How can such a beautiful elf be so tough? He was in love. And he stayed in love for 10 straight years. Then, the Artemis Fowl kidnapping happened.  
  
And he had been so afraid she would not return and that he never got to tell her how he truly felt. Yet, a lot of help that did.. He still never got to around to asking her out on a date. It has been two years since the Fowl kidnapping. There has been five more Fowl incidents since, five more chances to work side by side, five more chances to speak to her, and 5 times he chickened out. Not today. Today was the day Trouble Kelp asked Holly short on a date. And not just any date. If she said yes he would take her to the newest restaurant in town. The Marina. This place was the nicest place in Haven. It was also black tie only.  
  
He reached the Operations Booth. 


	2. Help Is On The Way

He pressed the Intercom button.  
  
"Let me in, Foaly." He said to the box.  
  
"Are you armed?" came the centaur's voice.  
  
"Come on, Foaly!"  
  
"Protocol, raise your arms. Drop your pants and –"  
  
"FOALY! Buzz me through!"  
  
A buzz came and the door slid open. Foaly was laughing in his swivel chair.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Said Trouble, though he was smiling.  
  
"I thought it was." Said Foaly, wiping tears of laughter from his face. "So you got the file for me?"  
  
"Yeah. Right here." Trouble handed over the signed file. "Listen, Foaly, can I talk to you man to man?"  
  
"Um...no." said Foaly quite convincingly. Then, he gave Trouble a disbelieving look. "How long have I known you? And you don't think you can talk to me!"  
  
Another bit of history. Trouble and Foaly have known each other since their high school days, every since Trouble and his family moved to Haven. Trouble had been failing mathematics. His teacher said he needed to pass or he would have to repeat the year. Foaly who was in his class, offered to help and they had been best friends ever since.  
  
Foaly close the booth's door.  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
Trouble explained all about his love for Holly. He told Foaly about how he's loved her from the first day they met, he told him about how pretty and smart he thought she was, and he told him about his repetitive dreams. Surprisingly the centaur stayed quite through out the whole explanation. But when it was over, he couldn't resist taking a crack at his best friend.  
  
"Has tough Trouble wouble gone all softie on me?" said Foaly in a mock baby voice. He laughed heartily at his own joke. Trouble did not look as happy. Foaly stopped laughing immediately at the look on Trouble's face. "I guess not." he mumbled.  
  
"Foaly, I told you because I have to ask her out today. If I don't do it soon, she'll eventually find someone else. Verbil keeps going at her. So do half the other guys on the force. I want to ask her before someone else does." Trouble looked desperate. Foaly couldn't help but want to help him.  
  
"Alright, what do you need?" Foaly asked, but he never found out. Just then an urgent call came over videophone.  
  
Police Plaza, Recon Central, 5 minutes later  
  
Captain Holly Short was one of the best officers Recon has ever seen. She held most of the records in the department, unless the Commander, Julius Root, already held them. She was also the first girl officer to be on Recon. Today like every other day she was to be found in the Commanders office being yelled at again.  
  
"You were late, AGAIN!" shouted the Commander at the top of his voice. His usual red color was appearing on his face. He lit a Fungus cigar and stuck it in his mouth.  
  
"Not even by a minute, Commander!" shouted Holly back. She hated how the Commander always singled her out. "Verbil and Nine haven't even checked in yet."  
  
"Yeah. And I'll have a word with them too!"  
  
"Come on you always say that. 'I'll have a talk with them', 'I'll give them a piece of my mind' yet I'm the one your always yelling at and threatening to put on traffic!"  
  
"Captain Short, are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" said Holly. She knew she had gone too far there. Root was shaking in his seat. His anger was clearly visible.  
  
"You...I...no..." Root was so angry he couldn't even form sentences. Holly was preparing herself for the worst, but she was spared a full telling off by the ring of a videophone on Roots desk. Root gave Holly a dark look and answered it. "Yes, what have we got?"  
  
"A class four shuttle high jacking." Said the caller. A second videophone came up.  
  
"Anything on the perps.?" asked Root.  
  
"Yes," said the second caller. "Five goblins. Part of the B'wa Kell that's still around."  
  
"Location?" said Root.  
  
"E 25. Chute to Northern Switzerland." It was Foaly he appeared on a third screen. "Shuttles dock and won't take off."  
  
"Any demands?" asked Root.  
  
"Yes. They want all the all the goblins in howlers peak released within two hours other wise they will start killing civilians." Said the first caller.  
  
"Sir?" Said Foaly "There's a worse part."  
  
"You better be being melodramatic horse!" said Root dryly.  
  
"Afraid not, sir. There was an LEP officer on board. One Private Pronghorn, sir. The goblins found out and shot him, sir. Report is he's dead."  
  
Holly gasped.  
  
"D'avrit!" swore Root pounding his fist on the desk. "What the hell were they thinking? This needs fast action. Foaly, tap into the shuttles surveillance, I want to see everything that goes on in there."  
  
"Ye, sir" said Foaly disconnecting.  
  
"You, send me Captain and Corporal Kelp." Root told the second caller.  
  
"Yes, sir, Right away!" he said and he disconnected, too.  
  
"And you," he said to the first caller, "get me the list of fairies on the shuttle. I want to know exactly who is on it."  
  
"Yes, sir." And he sign off.  
  
Just then Trouble Kelp came bursting through Root's office door.  
  
"I was in Oops. When the call came through." He explained. His eyes lingered on Holly then he flicked then back to Root.  
  
"Good." Said Root, "Get Retrieval 1 ready, Captain. And get on site, I –"  
  
His sentence was cut off by Grub Kelps entrance.  
  
"You wanted to she me, Commander?" said Grub.  
  
"Yes. Just a second, Corporal." Root turned back to Trouble. "I want a your team there in 10 minutes, no less. I want a team of techies, too. Make sure Foaly is on site. I'll be down there in a minute. Move out."  
  
"Got it, sir." Said Trouble and he left the office.  
  
The Commander waited till he was gone and turned to Grub."  
  
"Corporal, I want the entire terminal evacuated. Not a single civilian in site. Got it."  
  
"Yes sir" and he left, too.  
  
"Commander, I..." Holly began.  
  
"Save it, Short" said the Commander, "You were right." Holly had to make a mental note. The Commander said she was right. "But now is not the time. Get down there. You're my best officer and I need someone to get in the shuttle before those pea brains start killing any more fairies. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir" Holly turned to leave, but Root called her back.  
  
"You mess this up and it's your badge, Short." So much for being nice.  
  
"Understood, Commander." And Holly left the office. 


	3. The Beginning of Bad Things

Holly headed straight down to chute E 25. Here orders were to get inside and incapacitate the five B'wa Kell goblins that had highjacked the shuttle on open the doors. She t the terminal entrance she found Retrival and techies flooding the place. One techie was giving her trouble getting in.

"I'm Recon!" she told the dense dwarf.

"That's nice, sweetie, but my orders from Corporal Kelp are not to let anyone in or anyone out once the civilians are cleared."

"I have to get in. I'm working on the mission you stink worm." She spat at the dwarf.

"Calling me names isn't helping the matter, hunnie."

"DON'T CALL ME HUNNIE AND MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE A SLAP YOU WITH MY BUZZ BATON!" shouted Holly.

Just then Trouble came up behind the dwarf.

"Let her in!" he barked. "Or it'll be you who has to get into that shuttle, techie!"

The dwarf moved aside and let Holly in. Holly joined Trouble and the started to walk down the terminal.

"Foaly's waiting for you up there." He mumbled.

"Thanks, Captain." Holly felt very awkward. Why was Trouble acting so weird?

Trouble suddenly stopped.

"Captain...Holly I've been meaning to ask you something." He had to do it now. He was not going t chicken out this time. It was now or never.

"Um...alright Trouble, what is it?" Holly had no idea what was coming. All she knew that Trouble was getting very weird at a very inopportune moment.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you would..." BANG!

Trouble was cut off at that exact moment. One of the goblins had just given another shot from inside the shuttle. Trouble and Holly raced towards Foaly. When they reached him ha was tapping the board like mad.

"What the hell was that, Foaly?" gasped Trouble.

"A shot from inside the shuttle." He was still typing like mad.

"Any surveillance yet?" asked Holly

Foaly was suddenly grave. All of a sudden he just stopped typing and looked sadly at the to LEP elves.

"Just got in and there's another civilian on the floor. I think they shot another one."

"D'avrit!" Swore Trouble. "A civilian!"

Holly gasped. They had killed two fairies. An LEP officer and a civilian. She had known the LEP officer. He had work with her on one of the Artemis Fowl cases. He was a good man. He never deserved to die like this.

"Any status on the civilian?" asked Holly. "Any ID?"

"Status...no idea, that's for you to check once you get in. No ID either. But it looks like a female this time. A young one. We're dealing with real psychos here, you two."

"Any word from the Commander?" asked Trouble.

"He's still in a conference with the Council. You two are in charge till he gets here."

Holly and Trouble quickly looked at each other then turned away.

"He also said that Retrieval One is on standby till Short gets in. On that note let's gear you up, Holly."

Foaly got up and stated grabbing things from a table. He pulled out a hazel contact lens and a mike and some flesh colored tape.

"Iris cam and mike." He said putting the mike on her throat as she put the contact in her eye. Then he grabbed something yellow and fuzzy and put it in her ear. "Ear phone. You'll have me the whole way."

"Great." said Holly "Do I get any weapons?"

"Yes. A Neutrino 2000. Take out any goblins in your way and open that door for Retrival to come in. Now I've looped their outside surveillance so the just keep seeing use and they won't see you approaching the shuttle. Stay down and quite You'll want to make your way to the service hatch but an alarm goes of it you open it. So, fist, make your way to the tail of the shuttle. There you will see a black box. The box will have a ton of wires in it. I'll tell you which one to cut. Then you go into the service hatch. You'll end up in the cargo bay of the shuttle. I'll direct you from there. Got it?"

"Yes. I think so." Said Holly. She wasn't really sure if she did these goblins were killing people. But, Recon was what she did best. So she would suck it up and do her job.

Trouble noticed the fear in her eyes. He didn't feel right. Something was wrong. He knew it. And when he had this feeling it was usually right. He didn't want Holly to go in. What if something happened to her? He would probably die of heartache. Holly was about to go and he put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her hazel eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes ever.

"Don't go." He said.

"What? Have you gone mad." She looked at Foaly, who shrugged, then she turn back to Trouble. "I have to do this, Captain."

"No. I have a bad feeling about this, Holly. If you do this job your going to get hurt. I just know it."

"But," Holly could see it in his eyes. He was truly afraid for her. She didn't know what to say or do. She had never had anyone worry about her like this before. Except maybe her mother. "Listen, I can take care of myself." She said. "I'll be fine."

Trouble dropped his gaze for a second and then looked back into her big hazel eyes. He was taller than Holly by almost a foot. And, those eyes were entrancing.

"Alight, just...just...be careful will you."

Holly smiled at him. She had never noticed it before, being so devoted to work, but he was kind of cute when he was worried.

"I'll be fine." She repeated and then she left the cabin.

Trouble tuned to Foaly who was just watching the whole thing.

"That was even better than those human soap operas I watch." Said the centaur.

"Shut up Foaly! We have work to do. Pull up her eye cam on the main computer. I have a really bad feeling about this, Foaly, a really bad feeling."

Little did he know how right he was about to be.


	4. The Goblins

Chute E 25, Inside the Docked Shuttle

The five goblins that had highjacked the shuttle were indeed part of the rare B'wa Kell that had escape capture. It was four privates and a lieutenant you might just know already. Lieutenant Nyle, though having been knock unconscious during the goblin uprising, escaped being captured by fleeing the scene immediately after regaining consciousness. He stayed in hiding forming the plan of a lifetime. Then he recruited four other goblins to help out. This plan was so good; he was likely to be made general when it was all over. He's objective; free all the B'wa Kell members from Howlers Peak and reinstated the B'wa Kell Triad as the most prestigious goblin gang in Haven.

Lieutenant Nyle, as of now was waiting in the cockpit with the captains of the shuttle. He checked his moon-o-meter, 45 minutes till their deadline was up. Then, he will have to kill another passenger. He didn't know if he could wait. Nile loved to kill.

Out in the passenger area. The other four goblins, Privates Wank, Gouf, Leran, and Jim, were keeping watch over their hostages. Private Pronghorn lay in the aisle, near the bathroom, face down, and a nasty yellow ting, to his otherwise green face. Keith Pronghorn was a sprite, and being a sprite the goblins decided to get him where it hurts; in the wing.

Armed with old softnoses, Private Leran and Gouf were ordered to shoot Keith in the wings. Five minutes later Private Pronghorn of the LEP was face down and dead. There was no hope left for him.

Keith's sister, Amelia, who was on the shuttle with him, was now weeping into her hands, with a strangers arm around her. Seeing your brother killed right in front of you is not the best experience.

"Shut up, you hag!" shouted Gouf, over the sobs from Amelia. "Shut up or I'll shoot you, too."

"You won't be shooting anyone," said Jim, the smartest of the bunch. "At least not until the deadlines up."

"Oh, yeah." Said Gouf, sounding a little put out. "Well, still, she's giving me a headache."

Just then, a woman from the back of the shuttle stood up.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you shot her brother, you...you...you monster!"

Private Gouf was not about to have some strange lady tell him something like that.

"Sit down, elf." Said Wank, seeing what Gouf was about to do.

"No! I will not sit down! You have the nerve to interrupt our vacations, and kill an LEP officer in front of his sister than badger her to be quite! You beast, you animal, you evil rotten –"

But she did not finish; just then Gouf had drawn his softnose and shot at the elf. Shaking with rage he his aim was untrue and hit her arm, giving her a big gash on her upper arm. She spun sideways, hitting her head on the shuttle wall, and sliding down, unconsciously, into the aisle next to Keith Pronghorn's dead corpse. Laser on the other hand hit the back of the shuttle, which not only left a mark but also rang out like a gong.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" shouted Jim at Gouf. "I told you, we are not suppose to kill anymore hostages till the deadline comes!"

"She was making me mad!" shouted Gouf.

"What's all the noise about?"

It was the Lieutenant. He had obviously heard the shot and came to see what cause it. His eyes swam over the scene in front of him. The unconscious elf, the laser mark, and Private Jim berating Private Gouf. Goblins were dumb but they could put a body and a laser mark together and get that someone shot a hostage when they were not suppose to. And by the looks of things, that someone was Private Gouf.

"I thought I told you not to shoot anyone till I gave the okay?" said Nyle bearing down on Private Gouf.

"She... I... eh" stamped Gouf as Nyle conjured a fireball.

"I gave you orders, Private, and you disobeyed them. I don't like when people disobey me. Open his mouth you, two." He spat at Wank and Leran. "Jim you hold him down."

"No... please... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to!" whimpered Gouf but Wank and Leran grabbed his head and pried open his mouth. Jim on the other hand grabbed his hands and held them behind his back.

"Another think I don't like; people who beg." And with that he shoved the fireball down Gouf's throat.

At that moment in the cockpit the pilots began to talk.

"Captain, look!" Said the co-pilot, pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, I noticed it, too. They're feeding us a loop. They're trying to pull something." Whispered the Captain, "Let's hope it works."

"Let's hope what work's, boys?"

Nyle had just returned to the cockpit. The pilots remained silent.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Said Nyle, drawing his gun. "I'd really hate to have to hurt one of you."

Yeah right, thought the captain but he answered anyway.

"The LEP is feeding a loop to the surveillance system." He said dryly. Their last hope; gone.

"And?"

"Well it means that instead of seeing what's really going outside, we see about the same ten seconds over and over again."

Nyle was angry. How could this have happened?

"How do we get ride of it?" he spat.

The Captain knew how, but he wasn't going to tell him. I'll make believe I have no idea, he thought.

"I don't know." He said finally.

Nyle placed the gun's tip on the bridge of his nose.

"I'll give you 5 seconds to tell me and then your going to fry."

"But the time limit!" said the Captain, sweat dripping down his face.

"It's already been broken." Laughed Nyle,"5...4...3... 2..."

"We'll tell you!" shouted the co-pilot.

"There's a good lad. No how do I get rid of this loop."

"You have to reboot the system. Shut it off, then turn it back on."

"Alright then, do it!" said Nyle, "and without the LEP knowing. And you," he turn to the Captain, "a lot of help you were, say good-night." And with one quick swipe he hit the Captain over the head with the softnose, knocking him out.

"Get to it!" he shouted at the co-pilot.

Within 2 minutes he had outside surveillance back in his hands. And, there was something new on the screen that showed the electrical box. An LEP officer was clipping wires. Nyle did not seem perturbed by this. Oh no, actually he seemed quite happy that an officer was trying to enter the craft. He left the cockpit for the passengers' area.

There Private Gouf lay, smoking, on the floor.

"Listen you three," he said. "The LEP is sending an elf to try and get in. We are going to have a surprise for that elf when it gets here. Understood?"


	5. Troublenot kelp Unfolds

Outside the shuttle Holly had reached the circuit box. It was a mess of wires and gizmos and lights. Just looking at it gave her a headache. She stared at if for a few moments.

"All right, Foaly, which is it?" she said clearly into her helmet.

"Hmmm. Hold on a sec." More tapping on the computer. "Ok, you need to cut the alarm first, then the service door lock, and then the cargo bay lock."

"You stupid pony how the hell is she suppose to know which is which!"

Oh good, thought Holly, the Commander finally arrived.

"Well if you'd let me finish, Commander..." Foaly retorted.

"If I let you finish, she still probably wouldn't know what you were talking about!"

"GENTLEMEN!" cut in Holly, "We have a job to do. Now Foaly please tell me which three wires they are."

"Ok, Hols. Cut the green wire next to the fiberglass fuel booster." Pause. "THE GREEN LIGHT IN THE GLASS BUBBLE!"

"Ok," said Holly, cutting the green wire next to the green light with her pliers. "One down two to go."

"Ok, cut the red wire that's tangled in that bunch of blue wires. Be sure not to cut any of the blue wires. They could explode the whole ship and this terminal to smithereens."

"Gotcha," said Holly, as she brought her pliers to the group of wires. It was easier said then done. The blue wires seemed to be attached to the red wire. Sweat started to bead on her forehead as she tried to get the red wire by itself. Finally, she did it and cut the red wire. That took ten minutes by its self but luckily there was no sign of a new shot from inside the shuttle. "Whew" she breathed. "Two down, one to go."

"Good. The third wire is that purple one it's the only purple one in the whole bunch. You see it?"

"Yes I see it." Said Holly clipping it in two. "All three down."

Oops. Station, twenty feet from the shuttle.

"Alright now, Holly?" asked the Commander.

"Yes I'm fine, sir."

"Okay then, this is the hard part. Go in through the service hatch. It's going to be a tight fit but your small so I think you'll make it." He was looking at schematics of the shuttle.

Trouble was also at the Oops. Station. He had almost lost it when Holly had almost cut a blue wire instead of the red one. But, as usual she pulled through. She always did. He was so worried though. How could he have let her go? He should have made her not go. H should have gone. He would have, had he not been Captain of Retrieval One, The best Retrieval team in Recon. He watched the screen with terror. That is until the Commander turned to him.

"Captain, get your squad ready. I want them ready to move on my word, Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" said Trouble as professionally as he could at the moment. Then, he left.

Inside the Cargo bay of the Shuttle

Holly looked around. She couldn't see a single thing. I was pitch black inside the cargo bay. She reached up and turned on her helmet light and came face to face with a pile of luggage. She almost fell over backward.

"Are you alright?" asked Foaly.

"Yes," she whispered, "I just got a little scared."

"Don't worry so much." Said Foaly. "I'm on your side."

That was a comforting thought, but then again Foaly doesn't have to climb into this shuttle and take down five goblins armed with softnoses.

Which way to the door, Foaly." She asked.

"About ten feet to your right, then five to your left."

Holly climbed over stacks of luggage for about ten feet then turned left for about five feet. When she go to the door it was blocked by more luggage. She began to dig it out. That alone took about twenty minutes. Finally, she dug it out.

"Foaly, is the coast clear."

"Yes, for some reason two goblins have their backs to the door, two are in the cockpit, and one's down for the count."

"Okay, I'm going in." and she opened the door.

Outside the Shuttle, Retrieval team One get ready

Trouble was giving his squad directions.

"We are going to spread out, start with one on the left going in numerical order to the right down to twelve on that side. I'll place myself between six and seven. Then, when the word is given we are going to stalk toward the door. When it's opened will make a dash for it? Any Questions?"

One Corporal raised his hand.

"Troubs, What exactly are we suppose to do when were inside?" said Grub Kelp.

Trouble went red, almost as red as the Commander.

"Don't call me 'Troubs' it's Trouble, and you will address me as Captain Kelp. Got It?"

"But mummy said..."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL MUM SAID! When we're at work I'm Captain Kelp and that's that!"

Grub mumbled something that sounded a lot like "I'm going to tell". Then when Trouble asked him what he said he replied, "Oh, nothing, CAPTAIN KELP."

Trouble glared at him for a second then addressed the troops as a hole again.

"What we are supposed to do once inside is take down any remaining goblins and get the hostages out."

"Isn't that what Captain Short is suppose to do?" asked Corporal Four.

"No," answered Trouble, "She is suppose to take out any goblins in the way of the door and open the door, that's it. Now get ready squad. The word will come any minute now."

Inside the shuttle

Holly looked around. Everyone had his or her backs towards the front of the ship. She set her Neutrino 2000 to four just to be safe, , then plugged two shots into the backs of the too goblin guards. A few women gasped but that was it really. Holly but a finger up to her mouth so they would stay quiet and made her way towards the door. She took one step and almost fell over Private Keith Pronghorn and the other women who was still unconscious. She knelt down and checked their vitals.

"Pronghorn's dead, and the woman's unconscious but alive. She has a big cut in her arm though. Her magic seemed to fix that up a bit."

"Ok, Captain," said Root "We'll get her out immediately out when we get in. Go open the door."

Holly moved towards the door as she past scared faces looked at her, and as she made it to the door she saw the smoky remains of Gouf. She quickly opened the door and said "Captain Kelp your free to move in."

Trouble and his squad moved his forces towards the shuttle, then, suddenly they stop.

"Holly get the hell out of there!" Trouble yelled and he dashed forward.

Holly was about to turn around when she felt a slimy hand grab her and a cold metallic thing press against her next.


End file.
